Security concerns for all types of processor-based electronic devices, and particularly for computing devices, have become a significant concern. While some concerns may relate to detrimental actions which may be undertaken by defective code implemented by such devices, the greater concerns relate to the ramifications of various types of attacks made upon such devices through malicious code, including code conventionally known in the field by a number of names, including “viruses”, “worms”, “Trojan horses”, “spyware”, “adware”, and others. Such malicious code can have effects ranging from relatively benign, such as displaying messages on a screen, or taking control of limited functions of a device; to highly destructive, such as taking complete control of a device, running processes, transmitting and/or deleting files, etc. Virtually any type of imaginable action on a processor-based device has been the subject of attacks by malicious code.
Many of these attacks are directed at computing devices, such as workstations, servers, desktop computers, notebook and handheld computers, and other similar devices. Many of these computing devices can run one or more application programs which a user may operate to perform a set of desired functions. However, such attacks are not limited to such computing devices. A broader group of various types of devices, such as cell phones; personal digital assistants (“PDA's”); music and video players; network routers, switches or bridges; and other devices utilizing a microprocessor, microcontroller, or a digital signal processor, to execute coded instructions have been the subjects of attacks by malicious code.
A number of methodologies have been used in an attempt to reduce or eliminate both the attacks and influence of malicious or defective code. Generally, these methodologies include detection, prevention, and mitigation. Specifically, these methodologies range from attempts to scan, identify, isolate, and possibly delete malicious code before it is introduced to the system or before it does harm (such as is the objective of anti-virus software, and the like), to restricting or containing the actions which may be taken by processes affected by malicious or defective code.
When an application is to be executed, a user may be prompted whether the execution of the application should be allowed or denied entirely. There is a lack of efficient way to configure in a finer-grained fashion whether a particular action to be performed by the application is allowed. In addition, a permission to allow an application to perform a particular action is typically configured at a low level such as an operating system (OS) level that is not human understandable. There has been a lack of mechanism to convey permission information to a user at a higher level that is human understandable.